


Drizzling

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [15]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, fluff month, there will never be enough soft Mr Lancer and Danny bonding fics js
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: There was a peace to the rain, Danny had found.A sense of quiet, where no one attacked. No one ventured out to cause trouble. Where the Earth, for one second, was being healed and healing those around it.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Mr. Lancer
Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Drizzling

**Author's Note:**

> Day Fifteen: Rain
> 
> This one was more of a "relaxing" one than a fluff one, because it's hard for me to write the prompt "rain" without making it either depressing or really cuddly, and I have a different cuddly one planned for this fic. This one was also a prompt given to me by an anon on tumblr, so thanks to them! 
> 
> Sending love, tomorrow's prompt at the bottom!

There was something calm about the rain, when it couldn't touch you unless you wanted it to. Something mystical, almost, when you closed your eyes and could hear the pitter patter of the drops on the pavement but not feel the way they hit your skin.

And then, on the flip side, when you became tangible again, the cool chill of the rain sliding down the back of your neck and into the seams of your shirt. The way the wind beat the drops into your face and made them feel like sharp blades of grass, flying up from the lawn mower on a sunny day.

There was a peace to the rain, Danny had found.

A sense of quiet, where no one attacked. No one ventured out to cause trouble. Where the Earth, for one second, was being healed and healing those around it. There was a feeling of bliss, drifting above the city, letting the drops hit and fall as he pleased. When no one was attacking, when he could just _be_?

He was grateful for the rain.

Danny used this time for contemplation, usually. Sometimes he'd take Jazz out on a flight of the neighborhood, or Sam or Tucker. On rarer occasions, Dani would join him, or Kujo would dig his way out of the Ghost Zone and he'd end up in the park playing fetch in the mud and being grateful he could get the clumps off so easily.

This time, he was alone.

He didn't mind it. Honestly, he preferred being alone. It let him consider things, let him relax into a daydream that he usually didn't have the luxury for.

He let his body circle down and around, going intangible as he passed under a veritable waterfall that was coming off the school building, then re-appearing as he took a seat on the bleachers behind the school. Danny relaxed, staying in ghost form – it wouldn't do for a concerned citizen to wonder why Danny Fenton was alone in the rain instead of home and warm.

The bleachers were cold, and the rain was louder here as the water hit metal. Danny could breathe in and smell the dewy grass of the field, the hot, wet pavement of the parking lot, the tang of the metal under him.

It was calming.

The rain sounds shifted, towards his right. Instead of thudding dully on the ground, the sound changed to the wet "thwip" of rain on plastic, an umbrella. He let his eyes open, sliding them over to find Mr. Lancer heading his way. He lifted an eyebrow but didn't move, let the rain continue to drip around his body and his suit.

"An interesting thinking spot," the man said as he drew closer.

Danny did little more than hum, looking back out to the field and relaxing his shoulders. Lancer was mere feet away. He was one of the few adults that didn't scream when they saw him, or try to capture him, or call his parents on him to come capture him. He stayed quiet, or he helped, or, in rare instances, he actually engaged Phantom in conversation.

It was why Danny respected him so much, now. He'd appreciated the teacher before, but when the man was respectful of him in both forms, without being aware of the connection? It was relieving, in a way.

"Is there an attack?" Lancer asked, a little more alert.

"No," Danny assured him immediately. "I'm just out."

"Do you…enjoy the rain?"

Danny hummed again, tilting his head back in answer and letting the drops cool his cheeks. Lancer's chuckle was quiet and gentle. "I see. I enjoy a bit of rain myself. I assume you're able to feel it?"

When Danny looked up at him, Lancer tilted his head. "Your hair is sopping."

"Oh," Danny said in surprise. He let himself go intangible for a brief second, enough time for the rain to slip away in a cascade and leave him mostly dry again.

Lancer, though clearly startled, didn't comment on the action. "I don't often find others out taking walks – er, flights, I suppose – in this kind of weather. It's nice to find someone who thinks similarly about it."

"It's relaxing," Danny said, shutting his eyes again. "Wipes away all the stress."

"Do you have much to be stressed over?" Lancer asked sincerely. "Aside from ghost fighting, of course."

Danny frowned, searching the darkness behind his eyelids. "Kind of. Nothing I can discuss, though."

"I see."

They fell into silence, and the rain picked up, the wind blowing. The pitter pattering thwip against Lancer's umbrella picked up until it was more of a drumbeat, and when Danny opened his eyes again, he found the man struggling to keep the umbrella steady against the wind. He reached a hand out, settled it gently on his shoulder so as not to startle him, and turned him intangible for just long enough for the water to slide away.

"Thank you, Mr. Phantom."

Danny's grin came without warning. "Phantom is fine. Or Danny."

Lancer's eyes twinkled. "Fine by me. Would you want to walk with me? I'm just going to my car, but I wouldn't mind company. Or do you have ghostly matters to attend to?"

Danny stood up immediately, drifting to the grass and hovering to Lancer's side. "I wouldn't mind at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic: Teachable, Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts


End file.
